


battle cry

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Battlefield, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: levi and zeke are standing on the battlefield sharing their last moments
Relationships: Levi & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	battle cry

**Author's Note:**

> might be controversial to some / read at your own risk / comments are welcome

When zeke looked at him the world turned to ash. Levi had decided to kill him in this very moment there was no time to waste. With all the death around them, all the destruction; what was one more body on the foundations? It wouldn't matter in a cruel world like this. He would be just another corpse. Because no matter how you lived your life you will end up being a rotting pile of flesh, being ribbed apart by birds until there is nothing left of you, not even a memory. But zeke would be even less than a memory.

People were running around them, screams could be heard. Levi spotted a little girl crawling in the dirt. Her arm was missing. She was done for. As was the man next to him. „you will die on this spot, right here, right now.“  
no response. Just blue eyes staring into grey. Or was it black? Red maybe? Zeke couldn't tell. He was too busy saving the moment: „then go ahead.“

silence. Before the scream of the titan set off an earthquake. Another building fell. Levi quickly grabbed his enemys collar and jumped out of the way. The dust surrounded them. Like a portal to a different world keeping them safe from the war outside. A fake safety. They stared at each other. 

And while levis eyes where set onto this man in front of him, he wished to hold him. Because all that was missing in the moment was warmth. He wondered when he last felt warmth. Was it when erwin summond him to his office on that fateful day? When they talked all night, joking, crying, kissing. Was it when he found out how big the world is and how small one human is in it? It was the blue of the sky, the fresh spring water, the nice flower on the way to the barraks. It was these eyes in front of him. Shining bright like freedom. Freedom he lost when this monster killed the saviour of mankind. Levi made a promise to avange him. 

Something was keeping him. These blue eyes of that long lost freedom kept him. 

Zeke looked sad now. Being so far away from the shorter man who looked frightend in the moment. 

„When two people feel the same, why can't they give into it?“

The fog settled and more terror appeared. Blood and screams. Death and tragedy. And levi felt like a little boy again. Almost helpless. So his hands reached out, trying to find something to hold on to. And after what felt like millenia he met the embrace of the most brutal monster ever to exist. Zeke held him close. He doesn't have a heart, that man, he can't have one. Levi trailed off into thinking while feeling his body fully supported by strong arms. The warmth of freedom. 

The sky grew darker still, a darkness that lasted for eternity, trapping every living being inside it's belly. Swallowing and hungry for light. Zeke was able to resist.  
And since when did levi think of zeke as light? He was the one who killed the sun. „this is not what i hoped would happen..“ he spoke. Levi lifted his head and realized how very close he was to zekes face.  
„wasn't that what you wanted?“

„want? I wanted freedom and the end of this war.“ he pulled levi closer. „do you kill me now?“

wherever levis heart was clear about killing this man, now, in this moment it seemed absurd. One swift movement and the thread would be gone. But with it the warmth shielding levi from insanity. 

Before there was another chance to think levi reached forward to meet zeke in a hesitant kiss. Both of them surprised by the sudden action, both of them giving into it more naturally than they'd have ever expected.   
Standing in the midst of a war for one time levi decided to let love win. He was clinging to zeke now. Desperate. Hateful over these strong emotions this man caused him to feel. But this felt like the last time he was able to even feel. So he let it happen. Zekes lips were soft and tasted sweet. He was eating those weird creations they call 'cake' again. Levi saw him before they got into this mess. He secretly envyed the fact that they ate cake on a regular basis, while he was stuck with potatoe and bread.   
„this doesn't look like killing to me“. Zeke smiled. A genuine smile. That face would have earned him a slap but levi was too busy grabbing onto his collar. He couldn't remember a time where he was this close to another person. He remembered lovers. It wasn't uncommen for him to share the night with other men in the underground. It was considered normal.   
Non of these people were important to him. Never as much as he considered zeke important. For years now he spend his existence waiting patiently for this one moment where he could see the light in zekes eyes vanish. It was the sole reason he made sure the beast survived until now.

„do i get another kiss?“ 

levi froze. 

A few people walked past them, one of the carrying a little child. Levi wondered if they would survive. He even wonedered if he and zeke would survive. A window shattered in the distance and the woman fell to the ground. Desperate to find cover. And levi kissed zeke again. 

He pressed his lips onto the sweetness again and again, growing more desperate with every minute. Zekes hand supported his back never letting go. And suddenly they looked at each other again. Levi reached for Zekes hair, tugging it. While Zeke reached for levis shirt, opening his pants. The screams of death couldn't stop them. If the world ended today it might as well end like that. 

Zeke lifted the dark haired man up to his level. He was way stronger than expected. They never broke the kiss as if the need for air was secondary. A fire broke out. 

In the haze of the moment, the loss of air from their kiss and zekes hands exploring every inch of his skin, levi didn't know if this fire burned around them or in his heart.

Zeke opened his pants, already half errected. There was no time to waste: „old gods and new, let this be the last thing i do on this forsaken planet. Let me fuck levi ackerman, humanities strongest soldier“

zekes voice is always taunting.

Levi smiled to himself as he slowly rode zeke, ignoring the screams around them. What does the suffering of people matter when you spend your last moments having no regrets?

Levi fiddled on his own pants unable to open them, too out of breath, too fixed on the man embracing him. 

The floor was cold when zeke layed them both down. Undressed and in a hurry. „no preperation?“. Levi shrugged: „there is no time for that. Just enter and go on with it.“  
A sharp pain clawed through levis body as well as the sensation of being filled by zekes cock. Nothing special when it came to size but without preparation levi found it hard to keep his voice from crying out. As if zeke could read his mind he reahed in for another kiss. Soft and almost loving this time.

So they were connected like the moon and the sky, burning like fire on ice spinning in a dance of emotion. It could break levis fragile heart.

Zeke moved in strong, slow motions while levi tried to meet every thrust. He needed every inch of this man and he needed it now. Somehow he felt like he needed that for a long time but was never brave enough to admit to himself. A chosen life without love was his greatest lie.

Sparing a look to the side levi saw the frightend eyes of that woman, still clinging onto the child. Blood running from her ears. Whatever she was thinking levi might have thought the same.

Zeke felt levis walls clentch around him, sucking in deep breaths now, greatly enjoying the little noises levi let escape. He sounded vulnurable like a porcelain doll. Zeke was careful not to break him.

When the blood is boiling between his legs it was impossible to think clearly. Levi knew that about himself. He moved like a wild animal now. Biting and scratching zekes skin, leaving marks, drawing blood. Precious, royal blood. 

A hand grabbed levis pulsing cock, stroking it.

Hell turned to heaven.

With the last bit of strength zeke released himself into levi. Taking his time to fill the smaller man with all he had to offer. And levi took it, screaming as if dying. The greatest pain was being alife.

And while zekes hand reached to take away a tear another roaring sound could be heard. Both of them smiling. Their world ends in shatters. When death met them they embraced it. Still locked into each other, they gave up fighting. The world might go on without them, as it did before. So the last thing in the life of levi ackerman was the freedom of blue. One last breath and the world turned black forever.

Humanity doesn't matter to the dead...


End file.
